Never Forgotten
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Zuko is confused about who he is so the moon spirit pays him a little visit to set him on the right path. ZukoxYue. One-Shot


Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep. He was home, and had everything he ever wanted, but was still not happy. His father talked to him, even accepted him. Who was he? Why was he feeling like this? Zuko awoke with a start. He was sweating like crazy. He grabbed his robes and walked out to the garden. It was a full moon and the pond was almost silver, due to the moonlight. Zuko sighed. Many memories of him and his mother were wrapped up in this pond.

Suddenly the pond began to shimmer with moonlight. Zuko stood up and took a fighting stance. A figure of all white slowly rose out of the pond. Zuko saw a girl with out stretched arms and closed eyes. Her hair was white, along with her skin and dress. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. She opened her eyes and he saw an ice clear blue. The only color about her. She began to float to the ground. When she touched it, she breathed in and out. Then she took a step towards Zuko.

She looked oddly familiar. Like he had seen her before. He thought back to all the place he had visited. The southern water tribe, earth kingdoms. The Northern Water Tribe. Then he remembered her. She was their princess.

"Prince Zuko. I am the Moon Spirit, Yue. I have come to help you." Yue curtsied.

"Uh, Hello?" Zuko was frightened. Since when did she become the Moon Spirit?

"You may remember me from a long time ago. I was Princess Yue, princess of the Northern Water tribe. When you attacked my village, one of your generals killed the moon spirit. I had been given life by the moon spirit, and was forced to give it back. I became the moon spirit. You are the cause of this, hunting the avatar, destroying the worlds last hope for peace. Right now Prince Zuko, you are a monster." Yue spat.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me?" Zuko yelled.

"I will help you in the only way I can, whether you choose to listen or not is your choice." Yue shrugged.

"I'll listen." Zuko bowed.

"Do as I ask. Bend your fire to fit the other half of the peace circle." Yue commanded. She bended water into half a circle and motioned for Zuko to do the same with Fire. He did and the water and fire seemed to fit perfectly together in the middle.

"Are you happy Zuko?" Yue asked.

"No." Zuko replied.

"Why aren't you happy?" Yue asked him. The circle began to circle them both.

"I don't feel right. I attended a war meeting today. I heard of my Father's horrible plans to burn down the Earth Kingdom. I don't believe in this, but if I speak out my father may decide to teach me another 'lesson'" Zuko told her.

"You don't belong her Zuko. You are not a mean soul. You are not evil. You think and feel like a water bender. That is why you were never able to beat Azula with fire bending. You were to kind and gentle. You need to join the avatar and his friends." Yue told him.

"They would never accept me. I'm not welcome anywhere." Zuko told her.

"You never know until you try." Yue said. Suddenly the ball of fire and water began to circle Yue and Zuko very fast. It started to spread into an oval shape and was getting to be smaller circle. Forcing Yue and Zuko to stand back to back. The circle spun out of control. Fire was spewing upwards and Water was spewing just about everywhere the fire wasn't. Zuko and Yue tried to control it but ultimately failed. Suddenly the water grabbed Yue and Zuko and forced them to face each other.

"What's happening?" Zuko yelled.

"I don't know!" Yue yelled back. Yue began to feel very weak and fell against Zuko. Zuko caught her and everything started to die back down. The circle became large again and started circling them slowly. Zuko heard Yue's breath become ragged.

"Yue? Yue can you hear me?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko... I can't stay much longer." Yue meekly replied. Zuko looked out on the horizons. He saw the sun coming up on one end, and the moon setting on the other. Zuko felt stronger, and realized that Yue was weaker with out the moon.

"Yue, how do I get you back to the spirit world?" Zuko asked her.

"It's to late, I can't go back until the moon is up." Suddenly some color gained in Yue's face. Her hair became a softer white. And Zuko felt her whole body become whole again. She squinted against the sunlight.

"Zuko, I'm human again." Yue told him.

"I know." Zuko told her.

"Looks like im stuck here for the day." Yue tried to stand up but lost her balance and fell back against Zuko. Who caught her again.

"Do I need to stand behind you today to make sure you don't fall?" Zuko smirked.

"Only if you want to." Yue turned her head to face him. He was handsome. Some of her human emotions took over. He smiled at her. He leant down and captured her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed. They stood there for a long while kissing. When they parted Yue said.

"See, the fire prince and water princess kissed. The world didn't end. If only the four nations could realize that they can all live in peace."

"You're absolutely right." Zuko told her. When the night came Zuko met Yue in the garden and kissed her good bye. The next day he left to join the avatar. It was Yue who had given him he courage he needed, and led him on the right path. Every full moon Zuko thanked her. He knew he would never hear and answer but he wanted her to know he never forgot.


End file.
